Mysterious Siren
by Something out of a book
Summary: When a weird creatures called called a siren(a creature with a female head & body of a bird whos beautiful voice) comes into town what will happen to all the men in the world? Will it turn out that the siren is someone who they care about alot can Harry,
1. Default Chapter

Mysterious Sirens  
Sirens are creatures with female heads & bird bodies with  
beautiful voices that have weird effects on men.  
  
One hot summer night in July 19 year old Hermione Granger  
woke up from a nice wonderful sleep by a weird noise. She hops out  
of bed & started to get to her her window. As she got closer she  
notices that it was singing. When she looked out the window she  
didn't she any but when she looked in the street & and saw all  
these men walking the street. But what were they doing? It was 2 in  
the morning anyway. Also what was that sound?  
  
She know that now that she wasn't in school that her &  
Harry were going to Ron house for the a wile so they could plan her  
& Ron wedding so she'll tell them about it when she see them  
tomorrow. But what if they don't belived her? But she didn't really  
care about that she just knew something weird was going on.  
  
The next day she got on a plane to go to the burrow & when her plane took off she couldn't help but remember what happen with her parents this morning. She just sat there playing playing the whole thing in her head. When she came down the steps to have a quick fix of food her parents were siting at the table talking about something. So instead of walking in the room she decided to just listen in. "Honey where were you last night when we hear that weird sound last night? You didn't come back until 2:30 a.m." "I'm not sure I don't even remember leaving last night." " What do you mean you don't even remember I so mad at you right now I can't even think. Maybe you can go back to sleep & I'll take Hermione to the air port & we'll talk later."  
When she stop day dreaming she tough to herself " some thing really weird is going on & I'm going to find out what is going on. 


	2. CH2

CH 2  
After a long plane ride & hard thinking the plane finally landed in the airport she would see her boy friend Ron. Ron had told her yesterday that Harry would pike her up at the airport because Ron had to work but what if Harry looked different because she hadn't seen him in two years. What if she looked different to him? When she got off the plane she didn't see anyone so she deiced to wait for Harry outside. Just someone had touched her shoulder.  
When she turn around she saw Harry. She was so excied to see him that she gave him a great big hug. Then Harry said to her " Hay Hermoine how are you?" She said "Great! You?" " fine." He didn't look any different then the last time she had saw him he still had his jet black hair, his brilliant green eyes, & the lighting scar on his forehead. The only thing that was different was he was a lot taller & he was wearing contacts.  
When they were in the car they started to talk about a lot of different thing they talk so much that Hermoine forgot about what happen last night. She ask him so many ?s she forgot about a lot of things.  
"So Harry what do you for a living?"  
" I'm a Auror or I well be as will as I'll please my partner. What are you doing?"  
"Well when me & Ron get marry I will be working at Hogwarts as the new Potions teacher"  
" What happen to Shape?"  
" He can't teach any more because he has gotten really sick."  
" I wish that happen when we had him."  
"Ya, will do you have a girl friend?" Then all of a sunned he didn't speak. He just got all quite finally he got the courage to say  
" I don't have one at the moment after me & Cho broke up Lavender & Plite have been helping me with some other girls"  
" How is Parvati & Lavender? Why did Cho brake up with you?"  
" Well Parvati & Lavender are both great. They have great boyfriends who are from Beauxbatons."  
Then there was a long pause. " S he thought we should see other people" The after that last question the car ride was long & quite. 


End file.
